Spring Fever
by potus1221
Summary: *updated*Spring is in the air, and Mac and Harm are due for a vacation.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, this is purely fun. Spoilers: Up to current season to be safe. Sorry that this is REALLY short it is my first fic and am having problems with plot development.  
  
Chapter 1 0500 EST Mac's Apartment Georgetown DC  
  
Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie shuddered as the crispness of the rainy March morning assaulted her as she rose from her warm bed. Her thoughts turned to the day lying ahead. Run, shower, eat, coffee, work, and finally home to start the process over again. Mac forced herself to prepare for her run and head out for the morning's ritual. Apart from timing her breathing to the cadence of her feet, she allowed her mind to wander. This was the rare occasion she did not filter her thoughts and let her heart rule her mind. 'Harm,' the first thing that floated its way into her mind. 'I wonder what he is doing right now. My money is on sleep. What dreams are manifesting them selves in his flyboy mind? Most likely not about me, but I can wish can't I? That flyboy is harder to crack than a case with out clues, or evidence for that matter. I wish I knew how he felt about me, I wish I knew he loved me, as much as I love him.' Mac's reverie was broken as she arrived at her door. After a quick bite to eat she headed to the shower and proceeded to prepare her self for work.  
  
0600 EST Harm's Apartment North of Union Station  
  
As Lt. Comdr. Harmon Rabb Jr. woke, his mind was on one thing, the intoxicatingly beautiful Sarah Mackenzie. 'Wow' Harm thought another Mac dream. 'I am all alone in a room, she walks in, looking nothing short of drop dead gorgeous. I can barley talk, a loss for words, she sashays over and says, "I have wanted you since I first saw you, now, why don't you do something about it squid!" Just as my lips are about to meet hers in an electrifying embrace, I wake up. It is a good thing Renee married Sirius the mortician, or man, I would be in the hot seat!' 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes- Well here is chapter 2, I am finding time a little tight to write between crew practice and life.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
0700 EST JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA  
  
As Harm's SUV straightens out in the parking spot, he notices Mac's flashy red Corvette is not in its usual spot. "Guess her Marine timing is off today" He chuckled to himself. No sooner had he reached the elevator door, an out of breath Marine came whizzing past to catch the elevator.  
  
"Running a little late today?" Harm asked skeptically.  
  
"Well, the, line at Starbucks was the length of the Splash Mountain line at Disneyland. Then I had the esteemed pleasure of having the incompetent barista. And the cherry on the sundae, traffic was a bitch!"  
  
While Mac was berating, she hardly noticed a hand taking her Starbucks coffee cup out of her hand.  
  
"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! What the hell is this, because this certainly is no recognizable coffee!"  
  
"Well it is a double shot, tall americano, with no room. Can I educate you more on the world of good coffee?" Mac sugarly replied.  
  
As they walked into the bull pen Lt. Harriet Sims scurried to meet them.  
  
"Ma'am, Sir, the Admiral would like to see you both ASAP."  
  
Mac and Harm looked at each other with an expression of surprise. "Harriet, will you tell him we will be right there." Mac replied irritably.  
  
The two parted and stowed their covers and briefcases in their respective offices. They then set out to brave the Admiral.  
  
"What the hell did you pull this time Squid?" Mac asked without any expression.  
  
"Okay, first off I did nothing, and secondly why is it always me who allegedly 'pulled something' as you so kindly put it?"  
  
Mac responded with barley intelligible answer, due to the fact she was lost in a world of thought. 'Harm and I, first thing Monday morning, seeing the Admiral, not good. Well maybe we will get a case that will force my flyboy and I to spend "quality time" together. I really want him BAD. Mac thought Harm's mind was on a very similar train of thought. Fortunately both were snapped back to reality by Tiner announcing the Admiral was ready to see them.  
  
Admiral Chegwidden was seated behind a large mahogany desk reviewing files.  
  
"Colonel, Commander, take a seat." AJ told the two lawyers. Now to the reason why I asked you both here, I want you to take a vacation.  
  
"Excuse me Sir, I don't quite understand" was Harm's miffed reply.  
  
"Well commander, first off, you and Col. MacKenzie have been, well slightly work-a-holic for a while, and secondly you both have an obscene amount of leave on the books. So, I think it best for your well being, that you both take a vacation. Dismissed.  
  
"Aye aye Sir." And with that Mac and Harm turned and left.  
  
Mac was inwardly jumping for joy as she returned to her office. 'Where shall we go, Hawaii, Fiji, the Caribbean, oh anywhere with sun, sand, and Harm. Now that is a vacation. Mac was disrupted from her fantasy when a knock rapped at her door. The muffled "Enter" was the only sound to be heard By Harmon Rabb as he went to consult with his partner on their less than mandatory vacation. Harm was manifesting ideas already of where he wanted to go, sun, sand, and Sarah MacKenzie in a bikini. But he felt too compelled to make this her vacation. 'I just want her to be happy' he thought. "Mac, my place, dinner, that way we can decide where we want to go." "What time, flyboy?" "1900 good?" "Yeah, and Harm, please try to remember that I will be on time and very hungry."  
  
(AN) Well that was a little longer. I am going on vacation so I should have some good ideas. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
1830 EST Harm's Apartment North of Union Station  
  
To Harm the time droned on endlessly, as if 1900 would never come. As the evening progressed, the pit in his stomach grew. Harm's mind was like a drunken monkey, jumping from one inconsequential thought to an other. He was dreading and relishing his dinner tonight with his marine. The preparation for dinner was quick and easy. Harm knew Mac would enjoy the fettuccini alfraido with smoked salmon and scallops. Now with everything ready he was tortured with the wait. No sooner the clock read 7:00 than a knock could be heard. "Sometime she will have to tell me how she does that." Harm muttered to himself. He rushed to the door knowing Mac would be hungry and ready to eat. Mac walked in holding a bottle. " Sparkling apple cider?" "It will complement dinner superbly. The crispness apple and the bubbles-" "Shut up sailor" Mac quipped. She too was starting to relax. Harm flashed her one of his quintessential flyboy smiles that made Mac weak in the knees. "Now about that promised dinner." "I see filling your stomach is top priority marine." Harm teased. "Oh you bet my six it is" Mac retorted laughing. She Harm blush and quickly retreat to the kitchen. When he returned Mac was seated at the table ready to devour any food placed in front of her. "Mmmm, looks delicious." Mac said as her eyes followed the noodles. 'Not as delicious as you' Harm thought. At that moment Mac thought back. 'I can't believe I almost married Mic. He would have never gone out of his way to cook something like this, unless he was manipulating for something.' After they were through with dinner Mac brought up the subject of their vacation. "Well I need to tie up some loose ends at work, so we could leave on Saturday" Harm suggested. "That works, but where are we going? What abut hotel reservations, car rental, and plane tickets? Did you think about those things?" "Well-" "Here, I brought these brochures." Mac handed him a very large stack of papers. "Oookay, do you have any ideas?" Mac looked down at the table and mumbled something about going to Fiji. "Well then Fiji it is." "Really you would go to Fiji?" Mac asked skeptically. "Yeah, if it means seeing you in a bikini." The gleam in Harm's eyes fully expressed that he was looking for trouble. "Well we do have to work tomorrow, so I should get going." Mac got up and headed to the door. "I will take care of the plans, and you just get your beauty sleep." After the door closed Harm quietly said "Sweet dream, my sweet Sarah."  
  
2300 EST Mac's Apartment Georgetown, D.C.  
  
Mac walked through the door almost squealing. She was going to Fiji with Harm! She could hardly contain her excitement. The week would be hell. How could she concentrate on work when on Saturday she would be flying to a tropical paradise with the man of her dreams? She let out a sigh as she flopped on her bed. 'I am going to a dream place with a stunning guy. I need to be able to dress for it. Something special, and that means SHOPPING!' Mac was elated at the thought of new clothes; she wanted Harm to see her drop dead beautiful. As she got ready for bed Harm and the romantic possibilities found themselves in her mind. "You've got it BAD marine" Mac said to herself. "You are an adult acting like a love sick teenager." She paused a moment at her dresser. "I have to pack that white silk nightgown that Harm likes so much. I could have had him eating out of my hand that night in Russia. Dreams of Fijian beaches, fruity drinks with little umbrellas, and the company of the one they each loved invaded the wanting minds of the JAG team. Both wanting more from the relationship, but afraid they will destroy their friendship they had fought so hard to preserve. This could be just what they so desperately needed.  
  
0717 EST JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA  
  
Harm strolled into JAG looking like he just won the lottery. He was oblivious to the fact he was almost twenty minutes late. On any given day he would have been concerned, but he was still on the high from last night. Harm's elation was bubbling over. He had spent a fair chunk of last night procuring the plane tickets, choosing where they would stay, and an added surprise that would make Sarah his at last. As Harm was about to enter his office he a voice from behind him asked, "Any special reason why you are so happy today?" It was Sturgis, 'Leave it to him to bring me back to the mundane Tuesday morning.' Harm thought as he answered "No, just ordered to take a vacation." Harm responded coolly, he did not want to sound overly excited. "To where are you going?" Sturgis' interest was peaked. He saw on the office calendar that Col. MacKenzie was taking next week off too. "Fiji" was the matter of fact answer given from his college buddy. "What's in Fiji?" "Sand" Harm answered plainly. "Right, sand" Sturgis commented with a shake of his head. There was more to this than his friend was letting on, but it would no good to pry. It was good to see Harm happy. Maybe he would finally see what the rest of JAG had been seeing of a long time. Sturgis had only been at JAG for a short time but he as well as everyone else could sense the emotional tension between the colonel and the commander. He also recollected the time when Mac unintentionally confessed her love for Harm. Fiji would be good for both of them. Harm entered his office, sank into his chair and started tackling the mountain of paperwork on his desk. Only the image if both Mac and him on a white sandy beach kept him going. As the morning faded into the afternoon, his mind was loosing the ability to concentrate. He was in need of a break. He wondered what Mac was thinking, and if it was of him. Mac sat in her chair and brushed a lone strand of hair behind her ear. It was nearing lunch, and like Harm could not concentrate. The slew of paperwork was leaving her dazed. She was still a bit irked from her altercation with Lt. Singer that morning. She allowed visions of her sailor to dance across her distractible mind. She was shook out of her dream world by a knock at her door. "Enter" was the turse reply she gave, not trying to hide her irritation. With that Harm cautiously entered her office. He could tell that she was pissed about something and did not want it unleashed on him. He immediately felt for her, he hated to see her pissed or in pain. He just wanted to help. As soon as Harm walked in all the irritation melted away and she felt her spirits lifting. "Bad day Marine? Or is the paperwork getting to you?" "Well, I had the immense pleasure of meeting with Lt. Singer this morning and Mount Everest is not getting any smaller" Mac said pointing to the stacks of paper on her desk. "Should have guessed. Lunch sound good?" "Only if you're buying." Mac said playfully as she grabbed her cover and jacket. Throughout lunch Harm explained their travel plans. Mac was in a state of disbelief. What had gotten into Harm?, she wondered. First he let her talk him into Beltway Burger and now she was hearing about this unbelievably picturesque vacation. Although he said he was finished telling her about the plans, the glint in his eyes told her there was something more. "What aren't you telling me Harm, because I can tell you are hiding something." She asked pointedly. "All you get to know is that I have a surprise planned." 'It is so much fun to see her squirm." Harm thought. "Haaaarrrmmm.c'mon tell me!" Mac whined. She was dying to know. Harm would have to be on his guard because Mac would not miss a moment to try and weasel it out of him.  
  
0730 EST (Friday) JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA  
  
Mac had been anxiously waiting for Harm's arrival. She could barely contain herself and concentrate on the tasks at hand. Fortunately she had finished most everything on Thursday, and now it was just last minute details, dealing with e-mail and voice mail. Fifteen minutes after Harm reached his office Mac came bursting in. As she shut the door and sat on his couch Harm asked her if she was getting excited. "Hell yes!" was her exasperated reply. She could not believe that he could ask such a question. Of course she was excited. The wait was driving her insane! While Mac was telling Harm about something, he should probably be paying attention to what she was saying, but her thigh captivated his attention. She had crossed her legs just so that his eyes were allowed the freedom to wander. He followed the contoured lines of her legs from the tip of her shoe up into the darkness of her marine green skirt. Mac leaned back and, smiled, her ploy worked. She had gotten the reaction she hoped for from her flyboy. 'This is going to be a great week.' She thought. "So squid, what time are you going to pick me up?" "What'?" Harm was shaken from his less than gentlemanly thoughts about her legs. He knew she asked something. "Oh, um, how about 0430, we have a 0630 flight, so that should give us enough time for security, check in, traffic." He was well aware he was rambling. 'Harm, just shut up, before you make it worse.' he told himself. "0430 it is." And with that Mac left his office. It saddened him whenever she left. He loved her presence. The smell of her hair, the way she could reduce him to a babbling idiot, and the way he felt like nothing else mattered except her.  
  
0430 EST Mac's Apartment Georgetown, D.C.  
  
Mac was ready to go when Harm appeared at her door. She double checked everything and was out the door. She piled her bags into Harm's SUV and smiled. 'This is going to be perfect, sun sand, and Harmon Rabb, Jr. all to myself. He would have to be comatose to not get the signals I am going to be sending." Mac thought with a huge grin plastered on her face. As the plane was taking off Harm fully realized that they would be separated from work. 'Good, no distractions, I can focus all my attention on that stunning jarhead sitting next to me." "Wish you were flying?" Mac could sense that he was off in world of thought. No, not this time." He paused and decided to open the can of worms. "Because if I were I would not be sitting here with you." He quickly looked at his feet. Mac blushed and was at a loss for words, but her coy smile was noticed by Harm. 'Maybe he does share my feelings' Mac thought. After the in-flight movie Mac fell asleep and her head found its resting spot on Harm's shoulder. When the flight attendant came by he requested a blanket. 'She looks like an angel when she sleeps' he observed. The flight attendant returned with the blanket and Harm gingerly covered her, as if not to break her. He then brushed a single strand of her silky brown hair off her face. This caused Mac to cuddle even closer to him. Harm found one of her hands and took it in his. When Mac awoke, she could hear Harm's heart beat. It was one of the most comforting sounds. She noticed he had covered her with a blanket. It was all the simple things that made her love him so. Laying her head back on his chest, she leaned closer into him and dozed again. Harm woke to the announcements of their preparation for landing. He did not want to wake he, but knew he should. He gently shook her and whispered her name. "Sarah, time to wake up. We're landing" She looked at him groggily, "You still haven't told me what the surprise is yet sailor." Mac could not believe it. They actually were in Fiji!  
  
(A/N) I have been having a bit of writer's block, and sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, but I had to get some background. Ch4 will heat up a bit, so stay tuned. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing much in the disclaimer of spoiler world has changed. -Hey, sorry it took me a while to write this. Thanks to CP for her pointers on Fiji. ~ Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mac was in a state of awe. The hotel was more than she imagined. She looked around at the lobby. Birds of Paradise were strewn about the room and mini palm trees were planted in terra cotta pots. The crash of the waves was audible through the open windows. As her eyes surveyed the room they stopped to watch one man checking in. He was dressed very well in civvies. Khaki pants and a navy blue polo. She was going to have to stop staring at Harm. 'But you have to admit he does have a great six.' Mac thought sheepishly. Shivers ran down her spine when he turned to her. He always seemed to know what she was thinking. It scared her, she had never let anyone become close before, Mac had always kept those she loved at a distance. If they don't get to close, then they can't hurt you. That was her kick-ass marine mantra. That was all going to change. She was ready, ready to let caution fly into the wind. Harm was her one true love and he needed to know that before it was to late.  
  
Harm walked over and handed her the key to her room. Just thinking about her bed was enough to make her yawn. It had been a long day. Both Harm and Mac were ready to turn in for the day. Harm lightly placed his hand on Mac's shoulder. She was wearing a light pink halter-top, so the feel of Harm's hand on her bare flesh sent an electrifying current though out her body. His hands were so soft, and his touch so gentle, Mac wanted to savor it forever. As they approached the elevator Harm's hand was slowly moving up her shoulder to the nape of her neck. Harm debated whether or not he should untie the strings of her top. It was tempting and so hard to resist. His hand migrated north to the nape of her neck. Another shiver went down Mac's spine; her head told her she was enjoying this far too much. Many possible ideas ran though Harm's head as to what to do tomorrow. Hike, kayak, scuba dive, or lay on the beach with his beautiful by his side. He would talk to Mac in the morning. When they arrived at their respective rooms, they said their good nights. All of a sudden Mac engulfed Harm in her arms for a quick hug, one that left him stunned.  
  
0930 local time Mac's Room #729  
  
Mac was watching the clear blue waves come crashing against the white sand of the beach. The lushness of the tropical foliage was amazing. She was so mesmerized by the beauty that she completely forgot what she was doing. It took her a minute to snap back to reality. She stood with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth thinking of what the dawning day might hold. Her thoughts were hastily interrupted by Harm coming by to plan the day's events.  
  
"So marine, we have a few possible options. Hiking, swimming, beach lounging, island tour, jet skiing, scuba-  
  
"I get the point Harm. If you can do it with water, you can do it here." Mac interrupted. She already had some ideas of her own. "I vote for the hike, in the visitor's guide they mention some trails, and that way we could go at our own pace and see some of the island. Some even have waterfalls at the end."  
  
"How about a picnic?  
  
"Feeling romantic flyboy?" Mac quizzically asked.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, when do you want to leave?" Harm questioned, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"In about thirty minutes. The trail head is about a five minute walk from here." Harm left with a see you then comment and proceeded to prepare for their sojourn.  
  
1010 local time Trail head  
  
Mac and Harm set out on their island adventure with high spirits and good moods. Harm noticed a sparkle in Mac's eyes that never was there before. In the seven years he knew her she had never been so carefree as she was this moment. His heart swelled with the love he felt towards her, he could not waste another day. Today was the day he was going to pull his head out of his six and tell her how he felt.  
  
They were the only people on the trail that day, it was nice to know they were alone. When the reached the end of the trail, a beautiful little waterfalls cascading over rocks into a small blue pool greeted the tired couple. The humidity and the heat were enough to make walking a chore. Mac was beginning to form some conclusions on Harm's behavior of late. She was beginning to read him like a book, if he liked it or not. One look at the water gave her an idea to ensure some reaction form her squid. But it would have to wait until after they ate.  
  
Over the light lunch of bread, water, and local fruit, they talked about the birds, plants, and other sights they had seen. "I know we are supposed to separate ourselves from work, but I wonder how much is going to be in the office pool because of this vacation." Mac asked with an air of sarcasm. She found the whole thing extremely funny.  
  
"Funny you should mention that Mac." Harm seemed to getting a little on the anxious side. "Well, I have something to tell you. I, um, well, for some time now, um, err-" Harm was rapidly becoming bright red and his loss for words was not helping the situation.  
  
"Harm if you cannot spit out a coherent sentence, I suggest you join me for a swim." Mac said defiantly. She was already standing up and headed towards the water.  
  
"Harm red already, turned a new shade of crimson. "I did not bring my suit." He sheepishly replied.  
  
"That does not matter, I did not bring mine." Mac matter-of-factly replied. Caution was now thrown into the wind. It was time to act. Mac's clothes were already on the sand and she was in treading water. "The water is nice squid, come on a join me. Harm needed no more encouraging. He was in the water as fast as humanly possible. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. My teachers think that if you are sleeping you are not working hard enough. Plus I have three hours of crew practice a night. And thanks to PR for beta reading this during Algebra II/Trig. ---- " " denotes dialogue, ' ' denotes thought.  
  
Spring Fever Chapter 5 The walk back to the hotel was in silence. Both still reeling from the previous events. Even though their impromptu dip was mostly innocent, it was not exactly plutonic. Harm and Mac needed time to fully process what had happened and the implications it held. Everything was a blur, a mix of hormones, longing, and happiness.  
  
Mac walked on, pensive, unsure, and unresponsive to most non-verbal queues. It hit her. She was scared. This realization felt like she was falling, falling into a painful nothingness, with no end, and no one to catch her. ' I want Harm, I love Harm, it's just I don't know if I can loose him. With Mic, it didn't matter. I never loved him. But with Harm, I love him so entirely, I would be nothing if I lost him. This insecurity is getting annyoing. I am a Marine for God's sake. I should be able to face my fears and charge right through them. Oorah, right? I promised myself that I would let all of this crap go and allow myself to open up to Harm. Well, I did, for a minute, and now.now I'm a basket case. Due to my little stunt, his expectations are going to be raised, what if he.'  
  
"Mac" was all Harm said before he paused. It was so quiet, as if he was afraid. As afraid as she was. Mac was suddenly broken out of her musings. Harm's behavior worried her. 'Why was he so quiet? Was he feeling like everything was a mistake' Mac sincerely hoped not. She wanted this so badly; she just needed to sort out all the sudden changes.  
  
"Yeah" Her voice almost drowned out by the crashing waves.  
  
"We should talk" Harm's gaze was glued to his feet.  
  
She paused, one step at a time she thought.  
  
"Yes, yes we should." Mac said, to her that was one large step in the right direction.  
  
'Wow' thought Harm, 'She didn't run, or try and skirt the issue. She maybe ready to let me in behind that wall.' Harm was more than shocked.  
  
No sooner had they reached the lobby of their hotel, than Mac was called to the front desk.  
  
"Ms. MacKenzie, you have a message." The tinny voice of the concierge penetrated the room. As Mac walked over to the counter, she was trying to regain any sort of composure. With her peripheral vision, she watched Harm retreat in the direction of his room. While waiting for the somewhat incompetent clerk, she noticed a sign,  
  
Locksmiths are changing locks on all rooms. Please exchange  
  
your key for a key card. Thank you for your patients.  
  
When the woman returned with the message, she exchanged her key and left. Not thinking very much about it.  
  
Harm stood at his door, just staring at the lock. "Now this a predicament." He stated out loud. There must be a conspiracy against him. First Mac teased him with that little swim, then she closes up, and now he is locked out of his room. "Great, this is just great!" He leaned against his door and slid down to the ground. Lost in thought, he didn't hear Mac approach.  
  
"Hey, come in with me, and we'll talk. Harm, come on."  
  
He just followed her in, sat on the bed and chuckled. " I never once imagined that I would share a bed with you because the locks on my hotel room were changed."  
  
Mac laughed and her eyes showed relief. " Situations like this have been happening since I met you. I should have anticipated this one."  
  
The gleam in her eyes let him know that everything was going to be all right.  
  
"Well my stomach is starting to tell me is about time for dinner. When do you want to eat?"  
  
"How about in an hour."  
  
"Sounds good." Mac agreed as she threw herself on the bed next to Harm. They found a movie on TV to watch, and just laid there going over the day's events. Mac's attention was glued to the movie, while Ham's gaze could barley be forced from her beautiful figure for more that a few seconds. His eyes roamed from her gentle sculpted legs to her soft, shiny, touchable dark brown hair. It about 20 minutes later when Mac suddenly remembered the message.  
  
"Hey, Strugis needs the McClellan file. Before we left I told him I thought it was in my office, on my desk, but he can't find it, and I forgot I gave it to you. The Admiral has him going out to the "TR" (U.S.S. Teddy Roosevelt) to interview witness and the some of the crew."  
  
"OK, I'll give him a call now." It took Harm another 10 minutes to get up off the bed.  
  
"Hey Stickboy, let's leave for dinner after you're done, because if we don't we'd be here 'til midnight, at your pace."  
  
Harm shot her a "I'm not that bad" glare. But inwardly, he was smiling, 'It was great to have her teasing him again. She must have gotten over whatever was bothering her.' The room lightened both were feeling much better emotionally. They could now truly share a wonderful dinner. After finishing eating the setting sun turned the sky into a flaming backdrop to the glittering ocean. The moment was too perfect to pass up.  
  
"Harm, let's go for a walk." Mac wistfully suggested. Harm needed no prodding. He had been hoping to take a long walk on the crisp white sand, holding the hand of his Sarah. They paid they bill and headed to the beach. When they reached the water's edge Mac slipped off her sandals letting the ocean nip her feet. The pair started down the beach, in a nagging silence. The feelings Sarah MacKenzie was burying were about to burst. She could no longer hold in the feelings that so desperately needed to be free.  
  
"Harm. I love you."  
  
"Sarah-"  
  
"No, Harm let me finish, otherwise I might never. I love you. I love totally and completely. I have since the day we met in the Rose Garden. I am so sorry; I have done things, things that hurt you. I never wanted to drive you away. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I just wanted you to love me. I have been, and, well, I still am so scared. Think of me a US Marine scared. Well I am so scared I am going to loose you. I think what scares me the most is I have never felt the way I do when I am with you. When you kissed me on the Admiral's porch, it was more explosives than fire works, and more breath taking than nothing I have ever experienced before. I am scared of getting hurt, no, scared of letting my self get hurt. It's just. I don't think I can loose you."  
  
With that a silent tear fell, cascading down her smooth cheek. It hurt Harm to see her cry. Instinctively he brought her close to him in a huge hug. His strong arms surrounded Mac. It felt right to have her against him. He soothed her.  
  
"Shh, Sarah, all the matters is that I am here with you now, and I love you more that life its self. You are my future, my life, my hope. my world."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her forehead then brought her face to be looking at his. Her dark chocolate eyes were staring into his. 'Who ever said eyes were the windows to the soul, was absolutely correct.' Harm thought. 'And what a beautiful soul she has.' Another wave of tears flooded her eyes.  
  
"Sarah, don't cry, it hurts to see you cry."  
  
"Harm, don't worry, these are tears of joy. What did I ever do to disserve you?"  
  
"You know, I was asking myself the same question."  
  
They walked back to the hotel in tranquil and peaceful silence. Harm's arm around her waist, and hers around his. Gliding into the lobby Harm went to obtain his key card from the front desk, but no one was to be found.  
  
"Oh well" Harm said, over exaggerating the disappointment in his voice. "I guess we'll have to keep the present rooming assignment."  
  
Mac slapped him on the arm, but then said, "Come on sailor, I'm sure it can't be that hard." as she headed to her room.  
  
* Next chapter the two get a surprise visit from a few unexpected and unwelcome gusts. 


	6. Chapter 6

Spring Fever Ch. 6  
  
Nothing new in the disclaimer and spoiler world  
  
A/N Sorry this is so short. I needed a break from writing my Hamlet essay.(ugh!) Well I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving.  
  
2345 (local time) Mac's room # 729  
  
Harm paid little attention to the blue glow emanating form the TV. He rested his chin on the top of the head of the woman sleeping in his arms. When they reached her room Mac fell soundly asleep during the first ten minutes of the TV movie. He had to laugh. She slept with him, just not in the implied sence. Mac stirred slightly in his arms, causing Harm to bring her closer to him. He hugged her tightly and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Harm," Mac said with a lilt of uncertainty.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why were you laughing?"  
  
"Oh, well because the time I sleep with you, we literally sleep, no. you sleep"  
  
"Shut up sailor!" Mac playfully slapped his arm. Harm shot her is patented flyboy smile; he was truly lucky to love her.  
  
"Hey Harm."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm going to brush my teeth and change, k?  
  
"I think I'll do the same. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Harrmmmm." Mac whined, "don't leave."  
  
"Well, it would be very hard to get my tooth brush and other selected items that are in my room with out leaving." Was his matter of fact reply.  
  
"Fine, be that way." Mac was beginning to get in a playful, sassy mood.  
  
Mac quickly brushed her teeth and went to change. She hovered over her suitcase and debated over what to wear. She was not about to change into cotton boxers and a T-shirt. Then it hit her. She had packed the white silk nightgown, the one she had in Russia. 'Harm seems to like this one, it was money well spent.' With a sly smile she slipped into the slinky silk. Harm returned with his toiletries and a change of clothes. He figured he would probably not want to leave her in the morning. He knocked softly on the door, waiting for her to answer. Her angelic face greeted him when the door creaked open. He couldn't resist. His lips gently graced hers with the whisper of a kiss.  
  
"Don't worry, more for later my Marine. Just let me set my things down." Mac leaned up against the wall that created the pseudo-hallway of the room. She just waited; it was only a matter of time before Harm took notice of what she was wearing. As he set his clothes down in a chair by the dresser, he glanced up at the mirror. He was mesmerized by what he saw. The moonlight hit her in such a way that she was glowing. Millions of thoughts raced through his not fully functional mind. 'She is so incredibly beautiful.' Harm almost choked. The smile on Mac's face let him know he had been heard. "You want to turn around and look at me, or I do suppose the mirror works just as well." Harm slowly turned to face her. They met in the center of the room. He was shaking as he held her; everything in all the eight years had been leading up to this moment. Now it had finally come, and he was petrified.  
  
"Sarah, I love you so much and this is something I have wanted since I met you, but I hate to admit it, but I so nervous." He finished with a bout of nervous laughter.  
  
"Harm, look at me, it has taken us eight years to get here, let's not waist any more time."  
  
She felt his tender touch on her shoulder. His finger slipped the strap off her shoulder and let it fall. His other hand did the same. Her gown fluttered to the floor and landed at her feet in a mass of white silk. He gasped, to him she was more beautiful than he ever imagined. She let her hand rest on his firm muscular chest and the other run through his dark hair. She kissed him with all the passion that had built up in eight long years of longing. He quickly scooped her into his arms and placed her in bed. She watched in apprehension as he abandoned his boxers and climbed in next to her. His touch was electric and fueled her hunger for him. It was as though they could not get close enough to the other. His hands roamed her smooth body and left trails of kisses in their wake. She kissed him where ever she could and grabbed on to him as if he were giving her life. It was a night full of love and passion. Both giving themselves completely to the other.  
  
1000 the next morning  
  
Mac's room  
  
Mac woke to the crashing of waves and the sunlight filling the room. For a moment she was disoriented and confused. She remembered the events of the night before and relished the feeling of the strong arms around her. When she thought about with whom it was holding her, she felt a feeling in her stomach radiate out through her body, it was true happiness. She turned in his arms so she was facing him. Mac was lazily tracing the outline of his face with her fingers, and let them stop and fall to his chest. She snuggled in close and rested her head underneath his chin, and listened to the lub- dub of his beating heart. His arms tightened their hold on her, surrounding her with a sense of security. Harm's eyes opened and he stared into hers.  
  
"I love you." he whispered.  
  
"Really I never would have guesses, especially after last night." Mac said poking for trouble. She kissed him quickly and jumped out if bed. "Come on, let's eat and hit the beach."  
  
Harm slowly rolled out of bed and followed her retreating figure into the shower.  
  
1045 (local time)  
  
Hotel dining room  
  
"So ninja-girl, what looks good? I see they offer dead cow, with a side of dead pig, sounds absolutely delightful. Ow! That was my shin!"  
  
Mac's mischievous smile told him, she knew exactly what she kicked. The waiter came by and they ordered. Each to their own liking. They ate and laughed.  
  
"Oh shit!" Mac's hand flew up to her brow covering her face. "Harm, I think I just saw Mic. This can't be happening."  
  
"Mac.Sarah, it's going to be ok. One what are the odds Mic would be here, and two, you've got me here right by your side."  
  
"Yeah, your right, no matter what I have you and nothing can break us apart."  
  
The two lovebirds paid their bill and hit the beach arms linked and ready to bask in the Fijian sun. They unknowingly left a very angry Aussie stewing in the corner of the room. 


	7. Chapter 7

Spring Fever  
  
Chapter 7 Sorry this took so long to update. I recently had gum surgery, quarter projects and papers, and the awful virus going around. Hopefully you will enjoy. CP-thanks for the great ideas, and the comments really helped and for beata-ing! And you to Nat!;)  
  
1630 (local time)  
  
Harm's room #730  
  
Harm and Mac returned to the room invigorated from their time on the beach. Together they lounged under the sun and the shade of the palm trees. The glittering blue water invited the wistful couple into playing in the sparkling waters. However, they were unaware of Mic Brumby watching their every move.  
  
"Harm" Mac whined as she looked pitifully at him.  
  
"What?" Harm inquired.  
  
"I don't want to sit in the room all day but I can't think of anything to do."  
  
"Well, we could go get some of those tropical fruity type drinks with the little umbrellas and sit near the pool." Harm closed in on her, brushing his fingertips up and down her arm.  
  
"Lead the way Sailor." Mac looked him straight in the eye with a mischievous glint in her eye, before turning to go out the door.  
  
They sat in chairs near the drink bar and the soft strains of music carried gently in the light breeze.  
  
"Ma'am, what can I get you today? Might I suggest a drink, we have an excellent Strawberry Daiquiri," the waiter asked pleasantly.  
  
"Thank you, but I think I will have a Tropical Storm Smoothie," Mac requested.  
  
"And I'll have the same," Harm answered conscious of Mac. He never liked to drink in front of her.  
  
"Always the noble one," A slurred voice near them gruffly interjected.  
  
Harm's attention shifted to the man sitting next to them, "Pardon, did you say something?"  
  
"Yeah, I said you are always the noble one Rabb, the knight in sssshining armor." The alcohol was becoming more apparent. Mic Brumby was totally smashed.  
  
"Brumby, I should have known. Sar- Mac thought she saw you," Harm stated in an even tone.  
  
"You know ssssomething Rabb, I neverr liked you. You took every thing away; you took her away from me, even though she is a whore," Brumby chuckled.  
  
Mac stared into her drink, too numbed by the shock to do anything. 'How could he sit there and say those, those slanderous things?' She shook off the indolent feeling; anger was starting to bubble under her skin. The fire in her eyes was enough for Harm to know she needed to fight her own battle. Mac instantly rose out of her seat ready to confront one of her biggest demons. The rage inhibited her reasoning, and with one punch to the temple Brumby staggered back, clearly not expecting that scenario. Brumby clearly incited by the blow, grabbed Mac and threw her against the table. She slid to the ground in tears. Harm ran to her side, wiped the falling tears, kissed her gently on the forehead and turned to his love's attacker.  
  
It was one thing for Brumby to hit him, but to hit Mac, Harm was not going to or could not let his Sarah experience any more pain, especially endure any more abuse.  
  
"Brumby, leave her out of this," Harm's voice was beginning to falter, along with his resolve, giving way to the anger that was building like a tempest.  
  
"That bitch, hurt me I had nothing after that charade of a relationship was over. I resigned my commission, moved to the States, and gave her everything," Brumby was yelling by this point, he was past angry he was livid.  
  
"She never asked you to give up those things. You never asked her."  
  
"So Sarah, you sleeping with this ass? I should have guessed you need a man in your bed to feel important." Brumby's tirade was reaching a level of unmatched proportions. An almost composed Mac, returned to tears. Harm had heard more than he could take. A well-placed right hook knocked the Aussie off the stool.  
  
"Bloody hell Rabb, now you've done it, never piss off a boxer," Pushing him self off the ground. Once Brumby was standing he took a shot at Harm, who had turned his attention to Mac. Brumby's fist landed on Harm's lip, causing it to split. Harm swiveled around just in time to receive another blow, this time to the temple. Brumby stood laughing menacingly; Harm grabbed his lapels, set him up near the pool's edge and punched him again. Brumby tottered and landed in the water with a splash, cursing the entire time. Harm took off, not going anywhere in particular; just going. During this altercation Brumby had one opportunity to take a swing, and landed a fist on Harm's temple.  
  
1745 (local time)  
  
Harm's Room # 730  
  
Mac collapsed on Harm's bed in tears. It had been so painful to hear those things he said, and now she couldn't find Harm. Mac laid her head on his pillow, breathing in his scent. It comforted her so. She cried her self to sleep, curled in a ball with one of Harm's USNA midshipmen sweatshirts.  
  
Harm just walked, going nowhere. He let his feet take him wherever they felt like leading him. He was almost in tears. He couldn't let Brumby, of all people, say those things about he most amazing woman, the woman with whom he is so utterly in love. Any attack on his Sarah was an attack on him. She was the motivation, the reason he survived his last crash. Harm let his feet and his heart guide his way. 20 minutes later he found him self standing at the door of his room. He sighed and opened the door.  
  
The click of the door stirred Mac from her sleep. Dazed and drowsy she looked up at the form leaning against the wall. "Harm?" She had been so worried, he had just disappeared. Harm choked on his words as he slowly made his way across the room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Spring Fever  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Same as always in the disclaimer and spoiler world. Thanks to all those who reviewed, I have a sad addiction to reviews. Thanks to Karina for all her support and ideas with this story, I have to say, chatting' with you on IM is a trip. (LOL) Well, I know this is short, and I apologize, but I am struggling right now with plot development, and am in need of a sledge hammer for the writer's block. Well, I just let you all get to the story.  
  
Harm slowly crossed the room over to a just awoken Mac. He sat silently on the bed and just let her hold him. Silent tears fell as Mac stroked his hair. She was very upset with his leaving, but there was something more, something he wasn't telling her. Mac felt she needed to be there for him, he would tell her in due time. Right now, he needed her just to be there, to know she loved him. She could deal with his leaving later, right now, she didn't think he could handle anymore confrontation, especially from her; it would drive him further into a shell. She needed him to be with her, she needed Harm and his love. Mac was sure they could work through everything in time. Time, something they already spent too much off, but something they desperately needed.  
  
"Mac. I am so sorry, for leaving, I just. I just needed to." Harm tried to explain.  
  
"Harm, it's ok, you can explain later, you're here now." Mac put on a façade, Harm knew it too, he was just grateful for her understanding, and he knew she was hurting, but what surprised him, was her ability to put his pain before her own.  
  
"No.Sarah. I need to do this. I need you to know, what was going on in my mind, to know that I just, wouldn't leave you. You need to know, you have the right to know." Harm gulped before he began. "Mac. Sarah, I love you so much. Well, when I saw you against that table, it was like seeing Diane in the body bag. I was reliving the pain, except this time it was worse, you mean far more to me than Diane. My God Sarah, I don't think I would be able to live if I lost you. I know what I did was wrong, and you were hurting. I should have been there for you, but it too much seeing you, like, and feeling like, feeling like I would never be able to hold you in my arms again." Harm was barley audible by the last world.  
  
"Harm, we can work what ever, trust me, I think the past seven years have proven as much. I understand now, even though I needed you with me, but you're here now."  
  
It was the first time; he had truly admitted fear to her. They sat in silence holding each other. After a couple of hours of quiet cuddling, the couple came to a consensus. They would catch the next flight to Washington, and spend the remainder of their vacation with each other in their homes. All of a sudden Harm got and went to his suitcase. Mac was very confused, spontaneity was not like Harm. Harm came over he was holding a small box. He silently gave it to Mac. When she opened it she gasped.  
  
"Remember that surprise I was telling you about, well I thought now was as good of a time as any." Harm said smiling.  
  
'Harm, I can't, I can't take these... they are your wings."  
  
"Yes, and I want you to have them. Remember on the carrier, when you asked me if flying was the most important thing to me, and I said, what if it was? Well, I want you to have my wings because you are the most important thing in my life. Now, how about we get packed and go home." Harm smiled, he felt like he had just made a perfect trap on a carrier landing, nothing could diminish this elated feeling. 


	9. Chapter 9

Spring Fever  
  
Chapter 9  
  
0011 (local time) Somewhere over the Atlantic  
The earliest flight out of Fiji was a red eye, which Harm and Mac gladly took. Mac was sleeping soundly in Harm's arms, leaning against him with the armrest up. It was the same situation as the last flight, but this time, each relished in never giving a second thought. Harm sat contently holding her, running his fingertips up and down her arm, gazing at the sleeping angel he held in his arms. They would deal with regs and all the other obstacles when the time came, right now he was content to take each moment as it came and cherish it. All of a sudden Mac bolted up in her chair.  
  
"Where's the pumpkin!" A frantic half-asleep Marine demanded. Harm took one look at her and laughed. "I don't know, why don't you try QFC?" Mac looked at him as if he inhaled too many jet fumes. It took her a minute to process the interchange.  
  
"Oh, I just had this bizarre dream. I was making the pumpkin pie for Thanksgiving and all of a sudden Martha Stewart was in my kitchen, and I was trying to make the pie. All of the sudden the pumpkin was eluding me, and Martha.well let's just say that lady would make one hell of a drill instructor." The mental image of Mac and Martha Stewart going at each other was almost too much. Harm burst out laughing, only to receive a dirty glare from a certain Marine.  
  
"What are you laughing at; it wouldn't be so funny if it had been you against 'The Queen of "it's a good thing" "Mac you know normally with any paring I'd say you hands down, but with this particular pairing, I think you have found your match." With that comment Harm earned himself a slap on the arm.  
  
After she settled into her previous position Harm rested his chin on her head and let his thoughts wander. He thought of everything from the possibility of children, to the quite nights after work, to sipping lemonade on the front porch when they are 80 and reliving 'the good old days'. The thought of walking along the Potomac lined with Cherry trees and visiting the Wall with Sarah on Christmas Eve, with the thoughts of his father he grew somber. His father's time with his mother was curtailed by the war. He never got to sit on a porch and drink lemonade and revisit the high points in life with the love of his life.  
  
"What you thinkin' Fly-boy?" Mac looked up into his face full of wonderment.  
  
"Oh, just how I am going to take you to the Wall this Christmas, and what we're going to do when we get home from this trip."  
  
'Home, when they got home, back to D.C., it never crossed my mind, will we go back to our respective apartments? What is going to happen? Oh well" Mac thought, "We'll just cross the bridges as they come."  
  
By the time they reached the District, it was late evening. The couple found Harm's SUV in long-term parking and headed to Mac's. The car ride was in a relaxing silence. Harm had one hand on the wheel and the other holding Mac's. Mac looked out the window at the lights dancing off the water in front of the Jefferson Memorial. She was glad they were home. Harm enjoyed watching the look of contentment grace her face; he too was glad they were home. Especially since they still had a week of leave before they had to report back into work.  
  
"Well her we are, curbside service." Harm noted with a hint of lamentation. He didn't want to be separated, however, he needed to drop some off some of his belongings and get a few things in order.  
  
"Harm, will you come up.at least for a little while?" Mac asked, making sure to not show disappointment.  
  
"I'll get you settled, but I really do need to get some things."  
  
"It's a deal Stick-boy!" Mac popped out of the car and went around getting her bag. Harm had beaten her to it. He got her suitcase out of the back with one hand and grabbed at her waist with the other, making Mac double over in laughter. They reached her door which Harm opened for her and set her bag down in side.  
  
"What service, I'll be expecting this every time I come home Sailor." With that comment a shadow passed through Harm's usually bright blue eyes, quickly he tried to banish the thought of being separated from her. Harm was not fast enough in regaining his composure. Mac suddenly was a little confused, 'was it due to my comment, why would it bother him'. Seeing her puzzlement Harm quickly explained.  
  
"It's not that I wouldn't welcome you home, it's just that, I'll be counting the days, minutes, and seconds until you would be back in my arms. It's just that, I dread the aspect of being separated from you." Mac smiled, 'he can be so cute sometimes'. She gently placed her palm on his cheek and slowly let her fingers trail down his face. She was as apprehensive as he was about the aspect of missions and separate investigations. She thought it worrying was sweet, it showed he cared. With a parting kiss, Harm promised to return, with god speed. 


End file.
